


multicolored lights

by disgraceful (uppercase_disgrace0)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Oneshot, a little angsty, aubrey just thinks dani is really cute, i'm def gonna write fics for them i just have to stop being so bad at fic writing, it's just very fluffy, little sternclay and hollice mentions!, not too much tho!, the holidays at amnesty lodge!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uppercase_disgrace0/pseuds/disgraceful
Summary: Aubrey hasn't had a good holiday season in a while. But she's not on her own this year. Maybe she's found a home.





	multicolored lights

The powdery snow that just barely dusts the grass on the Amnesty lodge’s lawn crunches under Aubrey’s bootsteps as she makes her way back inside, cheeks flushed from the cold. She’d traded out her jean vest for a winter overcoat a few weeks ago, when the weather made a turn towards the low end of the thermometer, but the coat she’s currently wearing certainly doesn’t cover her nose and ears. They feel like ice cubes.

Maybe she should see if Jake has a ski mask she could borrow. He sort of owes her, right? After all, she has to leave the lodge on way more dangerous missions than he does. Jake’s missions were, like, grabbing a five pack of pringles when they ran out before movie night. Aubrey’s missions were more on the “try not to get fucked up by this giant abominable snowman” side of life. 

She shakes her head, clearing the thoughts from her mind and stepping into the lodge, glancing around her as she did. The others had finished decorating while she was gone. Pine garlands were draped across and around the stairwells, multicoloured lights intertwining with the needles and sending little flecks of light reflecting around the lobby. 

Aubrey hasn’t had a good holiday season for a while. Ever since she left her family’s house, her holidays have been spent alone with Dr. Harris Bonkers in whatever shitty motel room she’s managed to scrounge up the money for. But this year’s a lot different than those years.

Agent Stern sits at one of the tables in the lobby, his usual professional presentation disrupted by a santa hat atop his head. Aubrey laughs to herself- though Stern is busy about his work as usual, there’s a light pink glow about his cheeks that could only mean Barclay had been the one to give him the hat.

Dani and Jake are also in the lobby, conferring over a small board game on one of the coffee tables. Dani’s dirty blonde hair falls into her eyes as she leans over Jake’s legs to pick up one of the small pieces that has fallen on the floor. She straightens up, placing it back on the table in front of them, catching Aubrey’s eye as she does so and smiling the way that lights up her entire face.

Aubrey’s heart skips a beat.

“Hey, nerds. What’s up?” she says, making her way over to where Dani and Aubrey were sitting. 

“Hey, Bree. Not much,” Jake says, standing up. “I was actually just about to head out- I’ve got a date with Hollis. They’re taking me to some soup place over by the ski trails park.”

“The one that sounds like the name of an edgy twelve year old’s OC?”

“Yeah, that Ember Moon thing.” Jake slips on his windbreaker- the cold never seemed to bother him as much as it did Aubrey, but maybe that was a Sylph thing- and picks up his messenger bag. “We still on for movie night tonight?”

“Hell yeah we are,” says Dani, flashing him one of her easy smiles that makes Aubrey’s heart squeeze with jealousy. “Paul Blart Mall Cop 2, baby!”

“Wow, I can’t wait,” Jake says flatly. “I’ll see you guys later tonight. Wish me luck!” 

“Luck!” Dani and Aubrey yell as Jake sails out the front doors of Amnesty lodge.

And then it’s just her and Dani alone. 

Well, sort of. Stern’s still in the lobby, but he barely counts, preoccupied as he is with his papers.

Aubrey plops down on the couch beside Dani, throwing her feet up on the coffee table and accidentally knocking over another of the game pieces she’s got laid out in front of her. 

“Oh, shit- sorry, lemme just-”

“No, it’s okay-”

Both Aubrey and Dani reach for the game piece at the same time, effectively doing nothing but hitting their heads together. Aubrey can’t hold herself back from laughing, and soon, neither can Dani. They both hold a palm to their respective heads- the clonk wasn’t nearly enough for any sort of lasting damage, but they might have bruises tomorrow. 

They glance at each other, still giggling wildly. Dani’s green eyes meet hers, orange and brown both. Yeah. She thinks she’ll have a good holiday this year.

After all, this year, she’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my very first fic! kudos and comments are very much appreciated! tell me what you liked and didn't like- and send me requests maybe? love, MJ
> 
>  
> 
> (and yes i know christmas was months ago i'm just craving holiday joy)


End file.
